


[MIU404|ibsm] 东京四十八小时

by AuroraTheDark



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraTheDark/pseuds/AuroraTheDark
Summary: *复割腿肉的情况还是第一回……上次按原作写了心里的续集，这次想写一个魔改设定的版本w总之，不下雨了！
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, ibsm
Kudos: 14





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *复割腿肉的情况还是第一回……上次按原作写了心里的续集，这次想写一个魔改设定的版本w总之，不下雨了！

上

1

“Freak.”  
“怎么，又是个很难的词么？”  
“稍微有点难懂……意思是‘怪人、怪物’，另外一个意思又说是‘狂热者’，到底是不是骂人的词啊？”伊吹蓝举着单词书，嘴里咬着笔，三十代的人反而像个备考的学生。  
“听起来是个有点微妙的词，尽量避免用吧。”  
“诶，就这样敷衍过去吗，不行哦志摩ちゃん——但是这里的网络差到没法查询啊，真是火大！”伊吹把手机举过头顶晃了晃，还是只有一格信号。  
“每个词都这么较真的话奥运会开完了你也背不完这本的吧。”志摩叹了口气。  
“啊，还有‘畸形’的意思，好复杂——这是成年人的胜负欲啦！不想输给きゅる的女高中生啊！”  
“已经快四十代了。”  
“呜哇还差四年呢！四年呢志摩ちゃん，四年可长了！”  
“知道了知道了。”  
“又敷衍我！志——摩——！”伊吹拉长了音调。  
“真是精神。你不休息下么？”志摩终于转头白了他一眼。  
伊吹把摊开的书盖在脸上，蜜瓜包车内终于安静了下来。上次用这辆车还是去年，间距变大的空间让人稍微有点不适应。志摩转回头确认导航上的路线，已经从东京出发快两小时了，要不是这辆车实在提不起来速度，早就应该到了。  
——总之，会开着这辆蜜瓜车去奥多摩，是完全没有想过的事，特别是后面还载着堆成山的波利丸玩偶。

奥多摩一年最美的大概是秋景的红叶，但是，现在是初夏，樱花花期也早就过了，逐渐炎热的天气下一路深深浅浅染开的绿色虽说能稍微让人觉得放松，但总有种错过最佳时机的感觉。而这趟奇怪旅程的最初原因，大概是某个上层一拍脑袋的宣传政策——不如办个吉祥物大赛和展览吧，又能和奥运吉祥物联动，还能吸引游客。  
“所以说为什么非要在奥多摩办啊——”把车停在休息处，志摩闭着眼睛想补回七点就早起失去的睡眠。  
“旅游嘛，当然是要来奥多摩啦！大部分外国游客大概都不知道东京会有这样的地方吧？看完きゅる的吉祥物们可爱的比赛报道，忍不住来参观一下展览之类的，就在这里住下一天看风景泡温泉，不是超级自然的策略嘛！”  
“游客可是能电车直接来回，为什么我就得加班开着这辆时速可怜的蜜瓜车啊！”  
“志摩ちゃん，不要起床气了~”伊吹从身后抓了个波利丸玩偶伸到他面前摇晃，“当然是为了赢过那些设定一点都不丰富的吉祥物啊！卖蜜瓜的波利丸，还曾经在网络上大热，大赛的第一位轻轻松松，连豆治也很看好我们哦~啊，这是九ちゃん那里来的情报。而且也不算加班嘛，今天本来就是我们当值。”  
“是是，这些我已经听过一遍了。为什么不选九重他们啊，年轻一点更适合这个吧。”虽然都知道就是折腾人的活动，大概自愿来的只有伊吹这种笨蛋。  
“九ちゃん不是快要调职到警察厅了嘛，好像每天很忙的样子，下午能有空的话他说会尽量过来的~”  
志摩在心里计算，一次轮班是二十四小时，今天的活动流程走完只能在这边住下，蜜瓜包车留在展览到结束，明早不用开车回去，但电车回到市内也少说要一个半小时。  
——明明就是隐性加班！  
他气得深吸了一口气，一下子清醒了过来，那已经逐渐熟悉的味道充盈在车内，之前被他的大脑和车外的绿荫一起处理成了夏日的气息。  
自从那次“事件”之后，突然能感觉到的……

2

到达奥多摩时两人被区域的负责人热情地接待了，按照九重之前科普的年轻人说法，是因为他们算是“网红”过，虽然并不是自愿的，而是在久住事件里被迫和蜜瓜车一起照片满天飞的受害者。网络的关注度来去都很快，他们二人的工作生活倒影响不大。真正的网红——是蜜瓜包车和这一车的波利丸。  
还有压在下面的等身波利丸玩偶装。  
志摩呼吸着奥多摩清新的空气，入目的景色和东京都市相异甚远，只觉平静而辽阔，疲乏一下子减轻了不少。他们宁愿中途停下来休息也一路上没有换人驾驶的原因，就是伊吹要节省体力，待会穿着这身愚蠢的玩偶装参加之后的大赛环节——吉祥物运动会。  
“完全意义不明。”志摩这样评价到。  
“就当是来度假的嘛志摩ちゃん~我也一直很想让你来奥多摩看看呢。”伊吹抱了满怀的小型波利丸，他努力伸了伸脖子把脸从波利丸的大头之间露了出来，扬起一个热情满分的笑容，“毕竟可是我待了快十年的地方。”  
有柔和的风吹过，志摩怔了一下，把掉下来的一个波利丸捡了起来。  
“而且比跑步，蓝ちゃん一定会把其他人远远甩在身后的！波利丸拳打熊[哔——]熊，脚踢皮[哔——]丘，从此……”  
“危险发言禁止。今天的大赛可是要网络直播的，就算我不用twitter，也不想再被挂上去了。”

奥多摩方看起来还真的挺重视这次宣传，给他们这些在哪儿躺下就哪儿睡着的社畜安排的接待住宿居然是当地的温泉旅馆，食物的旁边还摆着去年的红叶做成的标本做装饰，偶尔能听见几声蝉鸣，在层叠的绿意下竟有几分诗意。  
“难怪能组织这么多人……桔梗干嘛不告诉我们。”志摩刚刚看了太多奇形怪状的其他参赛吉祥物，觉得波利丸确实算是实力网红。  
“因为我立马就同意了呀！”伊吹看起来高兴得像一只大狗，吃饭都吃得摇头晃脑的，“蓝ちゃん也没想到他们能准备得这么好诶，为了奥运旅游效应全力以赴了呢！”  
“……伊吹你，要去你以前待的地方看看吗。”志摩也不知道自己是不是在看伊吹背后窗外郁郁葱葱的景色，“今天安排有点满，但明天休假，也不需要交班，我们可以晚些回去。”  
“我们”是一个意味很明显的词，通常情况下，下一秒就可以听到伊吹对他又妥协的调侃，还可能有过于亲密的动手动脚。但这次伊吹眼神却不直视他，举着筷子的手就那么直愣愣地停在空中，竟有种判决不知如何敲定的尴尬。  
“……不知道以前关照过我的人还在不在呢。”伊吹神色恢复了自然。  
奥多摩的居民想来有很多都是老人，伊吹在这从二十出头的年轻人做起，可能和他们亲密得像家人一样吧。按以前伊吹的作风，可能还是问题少年警察那种类型。志摩想起了蒲郡，有些不确定是不是不该提起这个话头。因为伊吹非常积极地揽过了这次任务，所以完全没考虑到这种可能性什么的……  
他的大脑还在转啊转的时候伊吹的头凑近了：“志摩ちゃん？”  
“啊？”他往后缩了一下，也没认真躲。  
“一起去吧。”伊吹终于直视他，话明明没说完却又沉默。  
只剩下窗外稀疏的蝉鸣声，伊吹平常地微笑着，志摩那句“不愿意的话就算了”没法出口。

3

大赛的流程从下午一时开始，一开始是冗长的介绍环节，伊吹坐在会场里一句都没听，穿着玩偶装在那里冲着志摩搞怪。  
“波利波利波利丸——”他把捂住小半张脸的手展开，不知道是哪学来的逗小孩的同款动作。  
“这是什么小学女生看的变身动画片吗。”志摩白了张牙舞爪的他一眼，结果还是笑了出来。  
“不是吧已经从高中女生降级到小学了吗？！”  
“你们俩能不能安静一点？！”  
“呜哇——”伊吹声音更大了，引得附近几排奇形怪状的吉祥物都转过头来看他，志摩只好捂着脸低下头去。  
“超讨厌的刈谷，你为什么也在啊？”伊吹把波利丸的头套摘了下来。看起来他很想把头套直接扔中刈谷的脸。  
“当然是案件调查。”刈谷凑近了点，却是冲着志摩说的，引得伊吹开始磨牙，“别以为搜查一课的像你们一样闲。”  
“说得这么正经，现在还不是混在我们这群吉祥物中间。”伊吹用波利丸的手把志摩往后挡的样子有点滑稽，“什么案子需要你们跑到奥多摩区这么远来？”  
“噢，你都学会套情报了？不过这次告诉你个大概也没关系，和进行中的流浪汉转移计划有关系，过来做点调查。”  
“听起来不是什么严重事件，搜查一课还肯帮我们机搜干活吗？”  
“本身就是敏感话题……奥运当前，一不小心可是会闹成丑闻的。”  
“说起来之前我就在想，市中心看起来干净了，那你们这群家伙把流浪汉送去哪了？”  
“不要把什么事情都往搜一头上扣好吗！我们没有这么闲！志摩，拴好你的狗！”  
“这边的两位，现在在直播中呢，麻烦安静一点。”奥多摩的工作人员带着可怕的微笑过来了。  
志摩又往离他俩远一点的地方坐了坐。

运动会的室内部分环节乏善可陈，志摩完全搞不懂年轻游客真的会守着直播只为了看扮成吉祥物的大叔做弱智游戏吗。玩偶装倒是特意定制成了方便活动的款式，穿上身也不臃肿，只有那个套头的部分完美遵循吉祥物该有的设定——巨大一个，导致选手经常摇头晃脑的。伊吹倒是一直兴致满满，非常有吉祥物的职业操守，即使被跨的栏绊倒，也只让人觉得可爱。  
“终于，可以跑步了——”虽然在环节最后他还是吐露了真实感受。  
“真的能行吗……总觉得整个提议从头到尾都很不靠谱。”志摩站在路边，他们刚刚从会场里出来，今天最后的环节，说是环湖巡游也行，虽然从伊吹理解的角度，下面是他的放风时间。前面的活动环节规划得一团糊涂，伊吹缠着他问了一路蒙眼比赛里是怎么猜中他的，志摩只好说他一身狗味。  
“对蓝ちゃん来说超简单的！只用跑一公里率先拿到奖品，波利丸就可以成为接下来环湖巡游的中心角色啦！人气投票什么的我们肯定是第一名~这样晚上的结果发表一定也是我们赢！”  
志摩有点担心地看着他，现在毕竟已经是初夏。即使只套着这一身在户外跑一公里，让人忧心的部分一只手也数不完。  
“志摩ちゃん你去终点那边等我吧！蓝ちゃん绝对是第一个出现在你面前的！”现场这边还在准备摄影的设备，整个场面和人员都乱哄哄的，不知道还要多久才能开始，伊吹把头套拿在手里甩来甩去，看起来已经心痒到想先跑一个来回了。  
“我才懒得过去，等我走过去你们早就跑到了吧。”  
“哎呀，志摩ちゃん，那你先跑过去吧，不想和蓝ちゃん在终点击掌吗！”伊吹的眼睛在阳光下淡成了琥珀色。如果曾经抱过小狗，那在阳光下凑近时大概就是这样的一双眼睛。  
“波利丸有手掌这种设定吗……”志摩瞄了眼伊吹包住五指的白手套小声地吐了下槽。他往四周看了看，刈谷从他们出会场后就不知道人去哪了，现在附近高高矮矮的吉祥物和工作人员混在一起完全分辨不了。虽然他心境已经不一样了，还是不想和那家伙一起像傻子一样尴尬地站在起点这里。  
“好吧，我去。”志摩有点无奈地对着伊吹点了点头，就转过身去，他的长风衣在风中飞卷起来，带来绸缎层叠一般的波纹，伊吹忽然明白了狗为什么总是这儿抓一下那儿挠一下。本能，就是对这种场景有控制不住的本能。那种看起来有点像棉，又有点像亚麻的织物，实际手感大概并不如飞卷的姿态那么流云一般，但伊吹就是觉得说不定是像棉花糖一样的，松软之类的，他又用自己的词语解决了形容问题。而棉花糖一瞬间要如浮云流散了，伊吹追了几步伸出手抓了一下翻飞卷起的衣摆，志摩被他揪得一个趔趄，转过身来还没站稳就要骂他。  
“伊吹！你是笨蛋吗？不是你让我跑过去的吗？！”志摩气得又跳起来打他的头。  
“是，是，志摩ちゃん，稍微小声一点骂啦我现在的人设是波利丸……”伊吹张开双臂虚环了个圈免得他摔倒，虽然罪魁祸首也是自己。  
“那也不用像狗一样抓住我吧你这野生笨蛋！”  
“嗯……该说是本能呢，还是直觉呢？”伊吹有点苦恼地用波利丸的手撑着脸。

4

志摩在伊吹蓄意的湿漉漉眼神里败下阵来，抓着他塞来的波利丸小玩偶才又离开。伊吹号称这个看起来就是从那一车波利丸里随手抓的一个能带来好运——槽点太多了，所以志摩只翻了一个白眼就走了。  
伊吹看着他的背影一路消失不见，总觉得自己应该追上去，即使奥多摩柔和的阳光洒在这条路上，湖面被微风抚得涟漪温柔，他的心却总觉得有锋利的牙挑开了什么旧伤疤，想去挠却又怕触摸到狰狞的肉，无法开口描述的痛。  
“啊，到底什么时候才弄好，观众真的还有在等吗，要不然蓝ちゃん先来个表演赛好了——”伊吹有点烦躁地在原地转来转去，感觉自己像垂头丧气的狗。  
“伊吹さん！”不远处有人站在车旁边冲他挥手。  
“啊，九ちゃん~诶，阵马さん怎么也来了，不是最近忙着准备婚礼嘛！”伊吹欢快地跑过去拍了拍他们的肩，阵马去年的伤今年已经完全看不出来了，但儿子的婚礼为他延期到现在，请柬前不久都发给他们了。  
“哈哈哈我儿子的婚礼实在拖太晚了，想着要不然先来这边短期旅游和他们交流一下感情，正好九重今天要过来，就一起了。”  
“噢噢，所以阵马さん并不是来加班的。”伊吹眨了眨眼，“九ちゃん呜呜呜，九ちゃん付出太多了——”  
“伊吹さん，不要在扮成这样的时候来揉我头，真的很好笑。”九重带着不明显的黑眼圈瞪了伊吹一眼。  
阵马笑着看他们打闹：“本来打算先带家里人去住下的，但看了看时间还赶得上你们最后一场比赛，于是就直接过来了。志摩呢？”  
“啊啊，我让志摩ちゃん去终点等我了。不过这边准备了好久，主办方还是经验不足啊，他可能都无聊死了。你们可以去那边找他，就沿着湖离这一公里的终点。”伊吹伸手往远处指了指，还是看不到志摩，他的胸腔里又开始情绪乱撞。  
阵马自从去年腿脚复健后他家人就异常谨慎，劝了后他就打算站在这里等了。九重拍了拍伊吹：“这边看起来马上就要好了，我跟着你跑一段拍个纪念视频吧。”  
“九ちゃん~九ちゃん长大了呜呜呜，伊吹我真是太感动了，谁能想到九ちゃん第一次见我们的时候对人情世故——”  
“伊吹さん，省点体力吧，这部分拜托不要再说了。说起来你也没道理说我。”

起跑之后伊吹把所有人都远远甩在了后面，已经完全不顾波利丸的设定是不是三分钟内就能跑完一千米的恐怖吉祥物了。他把直觉什么乱七八糟的都落在了身后，只有马上到终点的喜悦涌上来。他想马上和志摩击掌，想去蹭他的额头，可能还想把他抱起来转圈，而志摩多半会打他一顿。终点应该有直播的摄像机，要是因为被暴打影响了波利丸的形象不知道会不会又被队长骂……  
一公里的距离他跑起来一点都不费劲，所以脑里的思绪纷纷扬扬地冒出来，像新芽生发一样，在这初夏的日子里被阳光暖得向上多窜了几分。  
他拐完弯，远远地能看见放着奖品的颁奖台了，波利丸的头套有点影响视角，旁边架着的应该是直播摄像机。咦，工作人员呢，好歹应该有一两个的？他分心往台侧瞟了一下，一时只觉血液凝固一般，而那边的声音终于传了过来：“你这种人——”  
然后他看见那人手里的刀划过，而后是用力一推，被割断的波利丸的头在空中飞了起来，而志摩捂着脖子往后倒了下去。行凶的人看见他跑了过来，立马往另一边逃跑了。  
伊吹的眼前一下有很多东西，褶皱变幻的奥多摩湖，颁奖台旁边瑟缩的工作人员，漆黑的摄像机脚架，鲜艳的终点线，那个人逃跑的背影。玩偶的视角限制好像一瞬间不见了。  
“志摩！——”他一把揪掉头套，想也没想就跟着跳了下去。  
他们前后落入水中下沉，伊吹被水压拍得混乱的头脑里有着清晰的恐惧，他用一边手臂揽住志摩，咬掉另一边波利丸的白色手套，终于腾出手来去捂他脖子上的伤口。他嘴唇都在颤抖，这次是湖，不是海，是海的话——  
“伊吹。”志摩的手抚上伊吹的，伊吹身上那熟悉的气息似乎被水拍散了。他想着下次一定得学学跳水技巧，掉下来感觉都快震晕了。他手上有不明显的一层枪茧，在柔和的水中如同触摸人类粗糙的真实。  
伊吹蓝终于开始大口呼吸，他敏锐的五感好像刚才一瞬离他远去了，这时候终于能听见头顶九重的大喊：“伊吹さん——志摩さん——坚持一下，救援船马上到——”  
“还好……掉下来不是地面或者暗礁，”志摩痛得说话都在咬牙切齿，却没有停下，“不然回去要躺几个月了。”  
伊吹的眼泪毫无觉察地流下来，他们的血和泪水都被辽阔而清澈的湖水包容。

5

“你俩真是，掉过很多地方了，从集装箱到东京湾，到底是什么体质啊。”  
九重把车停到急诊的门口，看伊吹神色好像没那么阴沉了，才试探着开口。  
伊吹的手紧紧抓着志摩，用力得两人本就泡得发白的手不正常地泛红。  
“那么，你们先按医院的流程检查吧。最重要的是确认这里没问题。”九重抬手指了指头，“轻微脑震荡也很糟糕的。我去给你们拿一下换的衣服，之后还得去奥多摩警署做笔录，就这样会感冒的。”  
“多谢，九重。”志摩冲他点了点头。  
志摩颈上的伤口被他急中拿来格挡的波利丸拦去了不少，虽然不深，但从颈侧下面一直拉过肩到锁骨，包扎的效果看起来十分惊悚。他和伊吹身上都有不太明显的淤青，得庆幸主办方没找个水面落差更高的地方当终点。头部CT的结果得等几个小时才能告知，不过医生看他们并没有明显的恶心呕吐的想法，估计结果应该挺乐观。  
“轻微脑震荡虽然几天就能好，但短时间内好像会神志不清来着……”九重扫了一眼伊吹的脸色，斟酌了一下自己是不是又用词不当了。  
“应该没事，去奥多摩警署吧。”志摩另一套衣服是本来为晚上活动准备的正装，只能换上了九重抓来的伊吹的红卫衣。  
“这个我上次借过。”九重递给他的时候说，“队长说很显年轻。”  
志摩的表情一下子纠结得像第一天见他时一样：“九重，缓和气氛也不用说这个的。”

九重直到他们在警署里做完笔录看起来才终于想出了下一个话题：“说起来，刚刚差点就直播事故了来着，因为伊吹さん跑得最快，所以所有摄像机都对着他的。”  
“啊，对哦，结果比赛还是输了啊，真是抱歉。规则里好像是必须得拿到奖品才算到终点。”志摩想起来伊吹冲他飞奔过来的身影。  
“那种比赛完全不重要。那种规则我也完全不在意。”伊吹听起来像是从嗓子里硬挤出来了这句话，九重谨慎地试图隔开他们两个人。  
——不会吧，难道这两个人又要吵架，还是打架？说起来每次到底是为什么啊？  
“啊，我要声明一下，我可没往人刀口上撞。我等得无聊在那里看风景，背后突然窜出来那人。”出乎九重的意料，志摩做了个投降的手势。伊吹撇了撇嘴，委屈着一张脸抱了上去。他又不是完全的笨蛋，志摩从看见他就一直在用异常好的态度说话，他又不是不懂原因。  
九重支取了对读空气三字的全部理解余额，拉着做笔录的警员强行参观警署墙上裱好的警员名单和感谢信，奥多摩警署上还挂着以前警员的照片，二十多岁的伊吹穿着制服笑得很干净。  
“这不是看起来挺好的嘛。”志摩不知道什么时候也走近了，“看起来确实是会给学校寄爱心书包的人。”他笑了起来，仿佛今天什么恶性事件都没发生过一样。而伊吹又把头凑前来，指着自己的脸说：“现在也挺好的。”  
九重只能莫名其妙地看着他俩突然都笑了起来。

6

伊吹和志摩让九重可以先回去了，但考虑到安全问题，九重还是把车停在旁边等他们。  
“什么叫有大人的话题要聊……”九重对着窗外的阳光喃喃自语，“听起来怎么有点奇怪。”  
伊吹坐在草地上，轻柔的阳光把他心里躁动的利爪安抚了下去。  
“那家伙说不定和刈谷查的案子有关。”志摩站在他旁边，伊吹的卫衣穿在他身上有点大，纱布从松垮的连帽处显露出来。  
伊吹闻言仰过头来看他，阳光直射下，眼睛有点发红。  
“直播事故说不定就是本来的目的……大概没想到挑了个看起来最容易下手的从背后偷袭，却正好挑到警察吧。”志摩没提自己手上拿着波利丸也可能是被攻击的原因之一，“我大概能猜到刈谷在查什么，奥运各项计划的拨款，划给赈灾复兴部分的款项，流浪汉的处境……真是个敏感话题合集。”  
他心想这次大概就得不明不白地受这一下了，手无意识地抚上了脖颈。伊吹的卫衣对他来说有点大，鲜血可以隐匿在这个颜色底下，但白色的纱布反而不行了。纱布的一角在领口旁翘起来，他按了按又作罢了。  
“志摩ちゃん。以前在奥多摩的我，一开始是个刺头警察。因为无法理解，规矩之类的东西。”伊吹没接他的话，眨了眨眼，“所以，被很多人关照过是真的，做错过很多事也是真的。”  
“本来应该自豪地去见他们的， 告诉他们我现在学会了更多东西，有一个很好的搭档。但又有点害怕，害怕被问到蒲叔现在怎么样了。”  
蒲郡是他们彼此心知肚明的无法褪色之人。  
“还在想，志摩会怎么想呢，发现我并不是个单纯的笨蛋之后。”  
志摩他是，伊吹甚至连想一想都觉得心会疼痛的。  
“这还真是高中生才会有的担心。”志摩低下头冲着他微笑起来。他的脖颈顺着略弯腰的动作露出好看的线条，伊吹无意识地吞咽了一下，又瞥见阴影处的纱布。  
——这次算不算赶上了？他有些目眩神迷，说不定九重真说对了，神志不清的脑震荡之类的。

志摩抬起头，踩着柔软的草地往阳光的方向走了几步。没赶上，奥多摩最美的季节。但是现在是初夏，遥远的蝉鸣声，晶莹反光的草叶，阳光从绿意中如碎金一般抛洒，在雾气中模糊成交错的光束，别处又在地面晕散成摇曳的圆。想躺下，想像狗一样在原野上沾着草渣打滚，想牵着谁的手在林间穿梭。不是晨雾凝霜的时节，皮肤上一层柔和的暖意让人心怀懒散。  
好像没有什么没赶上的，虽然无法说出什么也没错过，但好像也没失去什么。只有充盈心间的满足感，混合着像初夏的树叶草木的味道，或许是阵雨后放晴的那种清新气味，让人感觉被晒过一小会儿的发晕的幸福感。  
幸福感，他想。原来一直在伊吹身上闻到的是这个味道。  
伊吹躺在草地上冲志摩招手却没有得到回应，一个打滚站起来了，他快步带来的风里有草木的味道，已经说不清到底来源是什么，和飞散的细碎的草芽一并扑面而来，撞了他满怀。

7

九重送他们回去时主办方预订的晚餐活动已经过了大半，他们去打了个招呼，奥多摩方的主管人员用皱成一团的脸过来悄声道歉。即使志摩当时并没有表明身份，袭警也算严重的案件，当时为了不出直播问题，并未马上告知其他人他俩掉下去的原因，毕竟参与者许多是其他机构的，这件事一旦闹大，他们的宣传不仅打了水漂，还反过来损失重大。志摩倒暂时没打算为难他们，如果这件事是他纯粹倒霉的孤例，那就交给奥多摩警方处理了。如果真是和刈谷在查的事有关，那隐瞒与否，或许已经不是他们能决定的事情了。他想起去年孤注一掷的水森，叹了口气。  
伊吹的不爽倒是非常明显地写在脸上，不过也没反抗志摩把他提溜回房间。晚饭后是今天最后的直播活动，他还需要扮成波利丸完成互动。  
“志摩ちゃん，我说，不如就让九ちゃん代你吧，反正每个人就十分钟的份额，九ちゃん照着稿子念一下剩下的交给波利丸就好了。”  
“波利丸是你扮吧怎么说得好像波利丸是波利丸一样……”志摩还在那里研究领带到底该怎么打。真是头疼，他连普通的打结都完不成，现在还得能把纱布给遮住才行，入职培训还没过就直接要出现场和这个比起来不知道哪个更难。  
“嗯？”伊吹停了手上的吹风机，白天跳进湖里把波利丸的装扮全都打湿了，他只好一直在嗡嗡嗡的声音里等着现代科技起效，“志摩ちゃん你说什么？”  
“……我说，”志摩看了眼他手上只剩一只的波利丸手套，另一只大概沉进奥多摩湖底了，“还是不会打领带。”  
“这可是奥多摩蓝ちゃん的拿手项目哦！”意料之中的，伊吹笑得很灿烂。

伊吹这次还真的不是在自吹，他的动作很慢，但打好的领带看起来非常标准，显得志摩都没那么敷衍主办方了。  
“九ちゃん说今天阵马さん和主办方差点吵起来了来着，因为觉得安保太不靠谱了，继续下去说不定又会被袭击。”伊吹说道。他温热还带着点水汽的指尖划过志摩的皮肤，调整着领带和衬衫，想找个能遮住纱布的方法。  
“他们压根就没有过安保这个想法吧……”志摩有点不自在地放轻了呼吸。本来也是，一个充满临时性的乱来的吉祥物大赛，参加者还九成抱着来奥多摩公费旅游的想法，谁能想到懒懒散散晒太阳的时候还能突然被来一刀。  
“那个动手的家伙好像被刈谷找到了，他这次不是一个人来的。”伊吹的手追着往后缩了一下的志摩，无意识地用力过了头，“啊啊对不起！志摩ちゃん痛不痛？”  
“他们把人抓到了，但奥多摩警署什么都没告诉我们？”  
“啊啊，大概志摩ちゃん真的猜中了吧……不能浮出水面的敏感话题什么的。”伊吹的神色有些晦暗不明。  
“伊吹。”志摩想起了下午伊吹没接的话题，对于他这直接的性子来说可以算是反常了。这家伙不会又在打算什么吧。  
“我不会乱跑的。”伊吹就像看穿了他想说什么一样立刻回答了。

晚上的直播还是志摩带着伊吹扮的波利丸上了。“九重那个黑眼圈也太厉害了，让他今天休息会吧。明天说不定还得有事找他。”  
“有事？”伊吹顶着波利丸的头套歪了歪头，差点顺着栽过去。  
“明天跟你解释。”志摩扶了一把波利丸的头套，又补上一句，“会叫上你一起的。”  
晚上的直播一开始没出什么状况，虽然他们这些电子白痴连场内到底切到哪个摄像机了都不太跟得上。  
“那么，最后的环节是回答提问。”志摩拿过主办方递来的手机，屏幕上许多评论滚过。他忍不住内心吐槽了一下这个活动到底为什么这么有人气，是因为连自动贩卖机都被警视厅贴了波利丸吗……  
伊吹扯了头套凑在他后面看手机上的评论，大部分都是常见的“可爱”“喜欢”之类的，伊吹点着头欢快地念着评论挨个感谢过去，志摩把手机朝他侧了侧，心想剩下的让伊吹念完终于就能下班了，整个人松垮懒散地坐着。  
“警察先生是受伤了吗……啊。”伊吹侧过头看到纱布的一角，凑近帮志摩理了理领带，“志摩ちゃん，我没打好，散了。”  
志摩早就习惯了伊吹随时上手的习惯，就稍微推了推他的头：“伊吹，挡着屏幕了。”然后一脸无聊地继续读评论：“二位，是在交往吗……这什么问题啊？！”  
在民宿里和阵马全家一同吃着晚饭看直播的九重猛地一口水呛到。

散场后两人被吃完晚饭过来嘲笑他们的九重和阵马抓去在展览用的蜜瓜包车上乱涂乱画了。提议是阵马的孩子说的，虽然原话是：“看起来你们机搜的关系真好啊，要是能多留下些回忆就好了。”  
结果正直的官二代九重就来干他学生时代从来没干过的事了。他找主办方要了活动用的喷漆，先在车身上喷了个“SWITCH”字样出来。  
“这是我在机搜学到的最重要的东西。”九重看起来离别的情绪有点重，“我真的很感激。”  
阵马小声在他俩耳边说：“九重是不是喝得有点多啊。”  
“谁让你撺掇他还找人主办方要什么特产的酒啊！”志摩尝了一点，“味道倒是不错。”  
阵马喷了“机搜乌冬”的字样上去，本来还想在旁边直接画一碗乌冬，结果喷漆喷出来看起来像什么黑暗料理一样一团一团的。  
“……总觉得看起来卖不出去了。”志摩小声地吐槽。  
伊吹是最来劲的，他先涂了个巨大的“I ♡ MIU”在车后面，又顺着车身开始画波利丸和蜜瓜包，颇有高中女生做手账的架势。画着画着却停下来了，在那里皱着眉头看起来很苦恼的样子。  
“怎么了，画技水平到头了吗？”志摩没忍住又去逗他。  
“志摩ちゃん你还什么都没画呢就说我！”伊吹一副认真的神色，“我在想要给志摩画什么呢。”  
“我吗？”志摩愣了一下。  
“总觉得现在就做总结很不吉利的样子……”伊吹还在那里苦恼。  
“……那就暂时不画了吧。”志摩也不知道怎么回答他。  
“暂时。”伊吹看起来有点不高兴，他拿过有点醉意的大家手上的喷漆瓶子，“我去把这些丢了。”说完就要跑走。  
“伊吹。”志摩叫住他的时候下意识想抓住他的衣角，大概养狗久了也会被传染习惯。伊吹蓝跑得太快了，于是他的手只来得及尴尬地抬起来，话语半截卡在喉咙里。像一阵风，他怅惘了一下——那阵气息远去的感觉。  
而伊吹一个危险的大转弯，趔趄了一下洋溢了一个笑容：“怎么了，志摩ちゃん？”伊吹抓住他的手臂，带来的风掠过他的肌肤。他微微低头和他对视，眼角眉梢都是笑意。志摩怔愣了一瞬，有的想扯起嘴角嘲笑刚刚的自己，然而他忍不住跟着露出一个明朗的笑容来，看得伊吹反而不明所以了。  
“机会难得，要聊聊吗。”虽然也不知道他们每周见面的频率到底怎么能总结出难得二字。  
伊吹头顶的狗耳朵看起来不安地抖了几下，志摩也不知道自己什么时候幻视那么厉害了。

8

“有时候真是不想干了。”  
伊吹闻声震惊地从温泉里站了起来，水花四溅的声音引得远处的人都抬头看过来。  
“老是受伤。”志摩的伤口不能沾水，只能穿着浴衣坐在池边用腿无聊地划着水，“有很好的赶上了的时刻，也有无能为力的时刻，人生中到处都是这样的事。就是这种工作。”  
“不想干了这种话不要随便说啦志摩ちゃん，伊吹我已经快四十代了心脏已经没有那么好了。”伊吹这才安下心来插科打诨。能半开玩笑地说出来，已经是心态上的进步了。不如说，无法开口的事情，多半有一天会爆发式地展开。  
“少来。你这家伙跑到六十岁都没问题吧。”  
“明明之前是完全不开玩笑的警察……那蓝ちゃん会加油的！”  
“不会不做的。警察。”志摩低着头说，“……当时香坂留下的辞职信让我想，那家伙辞职后自杀，是不是彻底对警察失望了呢。毕竟理应作为一个可靠的前辈的我，完全没有在他人生的开关伸出援手啊。  
“结果那家伙不是还是作为警察……努力到最后吗。  
“伊吹你那天……查清这件事，让我的痛苦轻了一些。”  
“志摩，就算是现在，纠结一下也没关系的。”伊吹手撑着地面，趴在志摩旁边，语气很认真，“但不要再说要一个人做所有事了。就算我跑得很快，也害怕找不到你的。”  
志摩没忍住伸手揉了揉他蓬松的头发。“说起来我以前也住在警察宿舍里，搬出来一个人是因为……想要可以安静的地方。”志摩苦笑了一下，“或者说，那时没办法冷静地待下去了。”  
“志摩ちゃん，要不要和我合租啊？两人分担的话，房租相对会减少吧。”伊吹抬起头，志摩的手随着他的动作扫过他的脸，“虽然现在的工资肯定没有志摩ちゃん在搜一时那么高。”  
他突然停顿了下：“啊。”伊吹眨了两下眼，志摩也跟着眨了两下眼，尽管脑内一片空白。  
“但是，就算我没有进去搜一也没关系噢~因为，机搜是很好的工作嘛！志摩ちゃん也是最好的搭档！”伊吹自觉失言，把脑内能想到的话一股脑倒出来找补，“志摩ちゃん不喜欢的话……”  
志摩霍然起身走了。  
“哇，完蛋了，一定说错话了……”伊吹愣了一下才胡乱穿上浴衣追过去，他们的房门已经关上了。  
伊吹有点着急。他知道的，志摩经常关上门一个人，失措又重组。然后只要这扇门再打开，志摩又会被那层壳包裹起来，即使那壳上满是泄露痛苦的裂缝。我不要这样，伊吹想，他冲过去开始猛拍那扇门。  
我不要再错过了。伊吹想。

志摩打开房门就被伊吹扑得差点站不稳，伊吹像害怕他逃走一样，抓着他的手臂反手把他按在门上。  
“志摩，对不起对不起，我是不是又像你说的一样随便踏进人家的私人空间了？”伊吹动作上用力，说的话听起来倒是很温柔无害，“但我对着志摩ちゃん就是容易想到什么就马上说出来嘛。”  
大概就是这样每次撒娇都会被原谅，所以从来没有搞清楚过两人之间的界限到底在哪。  
“我没有生气。”志摩整个人被他罩在阴影里，伊吹有点急切地想看清他的神情，头发上的水顺着凑近的动作滴在他的肩上。他的浴衣领口敞开，颈动脉裸露着，旁边就是伤口。伊吹从纱布的边缘一路抚摸去旁边陈年的伤疤，志摩有点不自在地抓住了他的手，结果又被立马反握了。  
“只是得想一想你这个笨蛋说话时到底脑子里面在想什么。”  
“那志摩ちゃん干嘛要跑走，想知道的话直接问我就好了。”  
虽然伊吹也知道有的话是不能在回答里说出来的，他低下头用脸颊贴近了志摩脖颈的伤处。  
想要把血献给你，再努力也无法代谢掉所有痕迹，想要这种割舍不清的关系。  
伊吹身上那种夏天的气息好像变了一点，是因为酒吗？志摩怀疑自己被气味蛊惑了，凑得太近的坏处。  
直觉系的会更快地注意到那些不一样的事，就像奇怪的开车夫妇，重复的声音，嗅到的气味，这些在线索里会被等级归类成无关紧要或者联系不足的东西，在伊吹的脑子里都是吸引力大爆炸。那么，耳朵是红的这回事摆在眼前，直觉又可以拿一分。他靠着一往无前的直觉又横冲直撞了一回：“志摩ちゃん，这是喜欢的意思吗？”  
回答他的是志摩贴近后的低语：“我可没喝醉。”伊吹看着志摩发红的眼角，心想完蛋了，这样算不算趁人之危啊。但他的行动总是比大脑快的，骨节分明的手没忍住一路从腰摸到对方的大腿内侧。  
如果明天志摩ちゃん要把我流放奥多摩就装哭吧，这是伊吹最后的念头。

志摩醒来的时候手表正指向七点，奥多摩清晨的阳光透过细碎的叶片柔和地照进室内。  
已经过了二十四小时啊……工作的话，已经快到换班的时间了。天亮前往往是最难熬的时候，一不小心就会疲倦得昏过去，这种时候只好握着杯底空空的咖啡，眯着眼等着清晨的阳光从地平线照耀开来，而在那之前的夜晚，一丝暖意都很难汲取。城市无声的霓虹灯光下，共享这寂寞的只有身侧的搭档而已。  
志摩翻了个身，旁边床上是空的。


	2. 下

9

“为什么好像有狗在吵架的声音……嗅觉就算了，幻视之后是幻听吗。不会吧……”志摩顶着一头乱掉的卷发往被子里缩了一下，九点才是大脑工作时间。  
“不许看！”超大分贝的狗吵架声，然后是小心翼翼关门的声音。  
伊吹转过头正好对上志摩的眼：“呜哇——志摩ちゃん你被吵醒了吗？”  
“难怪我头这么痛……”志摩试图抬手扶额，牵扯到肩颈处的伤口，疼得他倒吸一口气。  
“不会吧志摩ちゃん难道脑震荡会导致失忆吗！”伊吹三步并作两步扑了过来，“志摩ちゃん你还记得昨天发生了什么吗？要从哪里讲起啊总之你先记起来你这里受了好长一道伤不能随便乱动来着你头痛是因为昨天掉进湖里当然也有一点点别的原因……”  
“我当然记得。不记得这个的是昨晚的你吧。”伊吹哽了一下，志摩终于找到了插话的空隙，“你这家伙大清早还能这么活跃吗，真的是体力怪物。”  
“蓝ちゃん也想和水嫩的志摩ちゃん抱着睡到中午才醒来的！”伊吹喊出了惊人发言后终于把人类思考那部分大脑唤醒了一下，他把头埋在志摩的被子旁边，早上欢快扑过来的小狗改成瓮声瓮气地抱怨道，“——都是那个讨厌鬼刈谷啦一大早就来敲门！”  
“……我还想了下。”志摩微微偏过头看着凑近前的伊吹翘起来的头发，“你不是昨天刚笃定地说不乱跑了。”  
他的呼吸拂过伊吹的额发，伊吹迎着抬起头，有几缕发丝遮在眼角。  
“长了啊……”清晨细碎的阳光洒落在他俩眉梢，“头发。”  
“每天看习惯了所以注意不到嘛。”伊吹晃了晃头，把黏在眼旁的发丝甩开，“要剪掉吗？”  
“都好吧……”空气中漂浮的晨雾和尘埃被阳光照亮，安定得志摩脑子有点发困。  
“敷衍！明明志摩ちゃん昨晚自己说的养了狗就要负责。”伊吹撅起嘴，和他那忧郁系的长刘海看起来很是违和。  
“你最近扮狗是不是太自然了……剪一点吧。”志摩捻了捻伊吹眼前散落的发尾，手感很柔软。他自己蹭乱的卷发随着动作滑落一部分在眼前，志摩轻轻偏了下头想把头发蹭开，发丝落在眼角，他眨了眨一侧眼睛。  
“呜，我的内心不受控的情感开始涌动了……”伊吹往前凑了凑，眼睫擦过他的指尖。  
“又在说什么难懂的伊吹语。”他抬起眼，两人的瞳孔无遮挡地映着对方。  
“无法描述的情感涌动啊！呜昨晚超级镇定地说没喝醉但突然惊慌抬头的志摩ちゃん真是魔王级别的水润……”  
“你这家伙在说什么啊！”志摩惊得把手从伊吹眼前撤了回来。然而伊吹完全没有接着咋咋呼呼的意思，他趴在床边笑了起来，窗外的阳光洒在他毛茸茸的头顶，有种暖融融的感觉。  
好安定。志摩想起来昨晚伊吹抚摸上来的触感，伸手去轻碰了下伊吹的指节。  
“就算是当狗养。”伊吹突然开口了，没有黏黏糊糊地叫乱七八糟的昵称，“伊吹我可也是有正常冲动的成年人哦。”  
“……”志摩瞪大了眼睛，而后又平静下来，他轻声笑了下，“我说过，没有喝醉。”  
“蓝ちゃん还以为志摩ちゃん要装失忆呢。电视剧里都这么演的，只要说一句喝多了不记得了，然后就把狗丢在房间里跑掉。”  
“到底是谁今早被丢在房间里啊。”志摩有点分不清自己在苦笑还是微笑了。  
“那个是意外，不对，是蓄意的讨厌鬼的错！”伊吹又大叫起来，“伊吹蓝要申请补救的机会！”  
志摩看了看直起身凑近前来的伊吹，逆着光有些看不清他的神情：“……没有发烧。”  
伊吹的额头贴了过来：“没有。”  
“……都没有发烧。”志摩抬起手环住伊吹的脖颈，把他再往自己按了按，“也都没有喝醉。”  
回答他的是一个急切的亲吻，伊吹小心地撑着一边手臂，免得再压到伤口，另一只手抚上了志摩泛红的眼角。

“伊吹さん，志摩さん他还没起来吗——”  
“我对九ちゃん这下子也涌动着无法描述的情感了。”伊吹磨了磨他的犬牙，把挤在志摩腿间的膝盖撤了回来。

收拾完的两人坐在旅馆的餐厅吃早饭，对面九重和刈谷看起来奇奇怪怪的。  
“伊吹さん，你和志摩さん没睡好是吗……”九重谨慎地开口了，心想总比刈谷先开口更有缓解气氛的可能性。  
“啊，今早感觉不一定所有的人类都是朋友呢。”伊吹抬起头，面无表情配上长刘海下的黑眼圈。呜，可怕——九重在心里呐喊了下。  
“伊吹さん，不要说出这种仿佛人设崩塌一样的可怕发言……”  
“只有今天不想加班……但因为有志摩ちゃん一起，所以没关系。”他咬牙切齿地说，表情看起来和没关系三字全无联系。  
“志摩你这家伙连搭档的心灵都不放过吗？”刈谷嘲讽道，“真是搭档杀手。”  
“我倒从没把人类当成朋友……”志摩抬起头翻了个白眼，黑眼圈比伊吹更明显。  
“啊，蓝ちゃん的心灵确实被杀得片甲不留呢。”伊吹撑着脸侧向志摩，“呜，水嫩……”  
“……这两个人昨天果然是摔到脑子了吧，医生怎么说？”刈谷感觉机搜的工作可能会影响人格健康。  
“现代医学的CT也是有极限的，大概。”机搜成员九重很快地接受了这种场面。

10

刈谷开始把早上和九重还有伊吹说明的部分跟志摩解释。本来他带着伤，刈谷是只打算让伊吹和九重协助调查的。意外的是九重和伊吹都要求等志摩休息好了和他一起行动。  
而且看起来这两人彼此都对对方的要求有点惊讶，刈谷看着九重和伊吹对视，总感觉他俩头上有什么隐形电波。  
“机搜的人手已经缺到这种程度了吗……”刈谷揪了揪自己所剩无几的头发。  
“不是。”九重和伊吹转过头来异口同声，“是安全行动条例。”  
完全搞不懂。刈谷揪掉了一根头发。

“嫌疑人现在在奥多摩警署拘押，你要是能再套出什么就尽管试试吧。”刈谷说，“不过调查的情报基本确定了，应该是孤案。”  
“我昨天会单独去终点，完全是偶然。那个人放着工作人员不动手，恐怕就是因为看见了我手上拿的东西吧？”  
“早说了那个吉祥物很蠢。”刈谷嘲笑了一句。  
“我可没说我拿的什么。”志摩笑了起来，“你看过笔录了吧。所以你是作为警察放水了吗，刈谷？”  
“说什么呢你这混蛋！”刈谷猛地拍了下桌子，“就是因为你这家伙偶然地过去了，才来不及的。”  
“嗯？”发出疑问声的反而是伊吹。  
“那家伙本来的目标可不是工作人员，是第一个跑到的参赛选手。”  
……万众瞩目，直播摄像机的焦点。  
“你们既然已经预测到，为什么没赶上？”志摩没去看身旁伊吹的神情，就像早就料到了一样，态度很平静。  
“……因为被另一个嫌疑人缠住了。”  
“缠住？一个人？”志摩有点疑惑。刈谷应该是和搜一的搭档田岛一起来的，至少也是两个刑警在那里蹲守。  
刈谷看起来很挫败地用手捂了捂额头，“在出场馆时被那个小鬼缠住了。本来是田岛负责起点，我负责终点，我到晚了。”  
“所以，你们说的嫌疑人不止一个……另一个竟然是小孩子？”  
“刚过十四岁，正是青少年开始麻烦的年纪。”刈谷难得有点无奈，“今天要是找不到就更麻烦了。”  
“……弄丢了吗。”志摩叹了口气，“还真是要闹成丑闻啊。”  
刈谷越过桌子伸手抓住了志摩的衣领，还没来得及开口，被伊吹一手挥开：“干什么呢你这秃头讨厌鬼！”  
“志摩，你这家伙从头到尾就没有打算过要拴狗吧！”刈谷气得瞪眼。——说起来刚刚志摩这家伙，纱布旁边皮肤上是什么来着。  
“啊，啊，他可不是狗。”志摩理了理衣服，“对吧，伊吹？”  
伊吹正在冲着刈谷龇牙咧嘴，听到志摩的话撅了撅嘴：“当然，蓝ちゃん是成年人。”  
“成年人就不要用这种表情讲话了！”刈谷感觉血压都被气高了。  
伊吹还凑近志摩脖子嗅了嗅：“呜——讨厌，不能有刈谷的狗味。”  
算了，没时间想了。刈谷站起来。这群人非要伤员上场，又不是他公报私仇。

开车前往奥多摩警署的路上伊吹蓝一直在眉飞色舞地介绍，跟他昨天那个黑气四溢的形象简直判若两人，吵闹得刈谷一直转过头来瞪他。志摩却因为被折腾一晚困得不行，差点靠着伊吹睡过去。  
以前他们在蜜瓜包车上时也经常会有搭档睡着的时候，可那时候的距离更远。换掉蜜瓜包车后，距离近得能看清睡着的人的睫毛颤动。而现在伊吹甚至能感觉到志摩的呼吸。  
总觉得好像他们好像选错了体验顺序，失去和爱上之类的，到底哪个更早？伊吹想起去年那场噩梦。呼吸，志摩最后渐弱的呼吸。他攥紧了手，看着奥多摩的风物一路退过来。

“啊，我以前经常从这儿开始绕着路晨跑来着。”伊吹指着警署外的一条路，欢快地从车上跳下来，结果大叫一声去捂自己的小腿。  
“怎么了？”志摩刚被叫醒还有点迷糊，一瞬紧张地看向他。  
“啊，淤青的地方还是有点痛……”伊吹直起身来，活动了下脚踝，“安心安心，只是刚刚比较倒霉。”  
志摩坐在车里，阳光没法直接照在他身上。其实自己以前对受伤这种事毫无感觉的，他想。在给枪械机关动手脚时非常镇定，虽然也有失手倒霉的可能，但当时他的脑子里完全是无所谓的态度。然而他现在看着伊吹在这条道路上，想象他曾经在这里飞奔，运动服上有暖洋洋的气息，小腿肌肉纤长而结实。倒霉。假如，假如比较倒霉，假如有一颗子弹，穿过这层层——他深吸一口气。  
“欢迎来到奥多摩署。”伊吹低下头伸手来扶他，有暖意顺着皮肤晕开来，“志摩ちゃん？下车了哦。”  
“不用。”志摩有点别扭地抓了一下伊吹的手腕又松开。  
“啊啊，志摩ちゃん，都说了不能老说拒绝的话！”伊吹把他拽得东倒西歪的，就这样吵吵闹闹地再次到了警署门前。

刈谷在和警署的人交接，他过来的身份想来本身就有些尴尬，事情闹大了之后更是难办。伊吹完全懒得听他们弯弯绕绕地套情报交锋，在那里测试对讲麦和耳机。  
“到了山里各组之间不一定还在对讲范围，两人一组彼此不要离开太远。”早就到警署里的阵马拍了拍伊吹的肩，又给九重使了个明显的“他俩再出什么问题那真的很难办”的眼神，“我会在下面路上开车接应你们，有问题一定要马上呼叫。”  
“好，好。”伊吹心不在焉地答应着，抬手帮志摩把对讲麦的部件夹在衣服上。他的手顺着弯弯绕绕的线一路理上去，最后把耳机挂在对方的耳上。伊吹站得很近，他的气息就也一路顺着缠绕上去，路过遮掩着锁骨伤口的纱布，直到志摩用微凉的指尖抓住他的手：“好了，我自己可以。”  
“好——”伊吹应了一声，把白色的搜查手套递给志摩。志摩被他盯得抬头白了他一眼。  
“志摩ちゃん是左利手呢。”伊吹轻声说，看着志摩顺利地先用左手套上了右手的手套。  
“白痴吗你，这不是早就知道的事。”  
“嗯……对哦。”伊吹歪了歪头。他伸出手和志摩的手贴得很近，大而指节细长的手看起来能把对面整个包起来，事实上他好像真的要尝试这么做，但刚弯曲指节就被志摩打了手，他在原地跳起来大叫“好疼”。  
九重站在旁边打开了私人推特账号：“待做：搜集公私混同的案例。来之前忘记调查办公室恋情情报了。啊，我在说什么。我在说什么！！！”  
伊吹和志摩转过头来忧心地看他：“九ちゃん，怎么突然又用方言大叫？”  
九重抓乱了官二代精致的发型：“啊，我在想……真是好难猜到选择的结果。”  
九重的脑子里还在过404二人组去年各种不和的走马灯：“哪个是正解，哪个才更好，根本没法抉择吧？”  
志摩挑眉看向他：“这种事到了要选择的时候，就应该已经能想明白了。”  
“大概。”他补充道，语气和神情并没有前面话语那么笃定。

“志摩，你和伊吹的伤今天没问题吗？”桔梗的电话里还有羽野麦和小丰的嬉闹声，“豆治已经和我联络过了，后续我会和搜一那边协调的。”  
“还好。”志摩抿了抿嘴，“只是事发有点突然。”  
“本来是觉得可以给你们当成休假的。”桔梗叹了口气，“小羽麦听了说你们怎么老这么倒霉。”  
“队长！这不就是机搜工作的特征嘛！”伊吹挤过来，双手开始比划对面并没法看到的动作，“总之就是，去买蜜瓜包的路上总会发生没办法买到蜜瓜包的事情！这就是蜜瓜包定律啊！”  
“你上次没买到明明是因为非要限量口味吧……”志摩头也没抬。  
羽野麦凑近了手机：“你们关系还是那么好呢。”  
“没有那么……”志摩下意识地想反驳。  
“那是当然的啊！因为是搭档嘛！”伊吹灿烂地笑着。  
志摩抬起头看他，他下垂的眼角从上方看下去就像猫一样。伊吹微微低下头，想着东京都市里见的猫好像就是这样的，做出一副不要人靠近的样子，而如果你真的不靠近，人和猫彼此都可怜兮兮的。  
“现在已经是BIG LOVE了，LOVE LOVE！”伊吹冲着志摩的脸圈了个爱心出来，“就是那种，超越了——”  
志摩敲了下他的头，和对面说了两句就挂了电话。桔梗不知道在电话那边说了什么，志摩一脸完全落败的表情。  
“笨蛋。”他看着伊吹这样说，听起来又不是骂他蠢的语气。  
“总觉得志摩和这家伙在一起也变得不靠谱起来了。”一旁的刈谷看着他们。  
“志摩さん现在也很优秀。”九重说，“伊吹さん也很优秀，只是不是每一个人都懂罢了。”  
“就像搜一曾经也不懂志摩さん一样。”九重蓄意地阴阳怪气了一下，“啊，这里不应该用过去式的。”  
阵马一脸孩子怎么学坏的神色上前来拦了拦九重，留下刈谷和田岛面面相觑，有种不知道该不该发火的莫名感。  
而话题中心的志摩和伊吹倒是完全没插话，伊吹正大叫着志摩看到他以前的照片不公平。  
“这不是才公平了，你也看过我的。”  
“才不一样呢！为什么志摩ちゃん的就是西装三件套一副帅气精英相啊，好狡猾！蓝ちゃん只得到了志摩ちゃん的嘲笑！”  
“那个不是嘲笑。”志摩用嘲笑的语气说，“你是笨蛋吗？”  
“就是因为笨蛋所以没法理解那么复杂的东西啊！”伊吹蓝又跳了起来。  
“那就按字面意思理解不就好了。”志摩轻声笑了一下。  
“按字面意思理解你这家伙的话只能被他骗吧。”刈谷成功地插入了话题，虽然并不是同一段电波。然而这句乱入的话却显而易见地让伊吹下意识痛苦地揪了揪头发。  
“刈谷，你还在想情报的事吗？”志摩的语气突然锐利起来，“就算我能告诉你什么，这次你还能去哪邀功？”  
“这不是你该问的事。”  
“前途一塌糊涂之后连命也要搞丢吗？”  
“恐怕是该我问你吧。毕竟我还没有一塌糊涂到你这种程度。”刈谷看起来又想一拳打过来。  
志摩冷笑了一声，看见九重一脸惊愕地看向他。他撤下了有些失控的神情，心想自己不该又教坏小孩。  
九重正在反省自己崇拜志摩时是不是也应该多吐槽一下他，上次志摩撺掇人游走在法律边缘时，和伊吹差不多的疯，真是过分二人组，也不知道这两人到底有没有反省过。现在又用这么复杂的神情望过来，搞得好像说出去的话还能当没听见似的。  
结果还真有仿佛没听清楚内容的人，伊吹握拳大喊了声：“志摩ちゃん，恶狠狠又水嫩！”  
九重的眼神很绝望：“伊吹さん，少说两句吧你。”  
伊吹却已经兴奋起来，他冲到刈谷面前：“虽然志摩ちゃん脾气很暴，刚刚见面就踢飞垃圾桶。但是听不懂志摩ちゃん说什么的才是真正的笨蛋！”他伸出食指指着刈谷的眉心。对方看起来已经气得该吃降压药了：“你就这样每天汪汪乱叫吗？冲出去成为替死鬼的狗？”  
伊吹想，并不是这样的，他就是想跑在志摩前面。别人都觉得他是不按常规出牌的那一个，但其实志摩才是那个说着要遵守规则然后在路上飙车把车撞坏的人，虽然最后大家都在说蓝ちゃん不对。但伊吹却觉得逻辑很通顺，如果他不把项圈交到他手里，志摩就会毫无牵挂地到什么救不回来的地方去。于是他每次都自然地道歉了，虽然大概没有人把他的道歉理解成这个意思，但又都觉得很合理。  
“一定要这样吗？”阵马终于看不下去了，“先做完正事。”  
“大概就是那种看见水嫩对象前男友时的胜负欲。”伊吹又冲着脸色一阵青一阵红的阵马开始比划，“当然这只是比喻，比喻。秃头不行！”他抓了下自己蓬松的头发。  
刈谷一掌拍上了玻璃：“我听得懂你在汪汪叫什么！”  
伊吹刚要开口，志摩瞥了他一眼，于是他把要出口的”汪“给咽了回去，只冲着刈谷龇了龇牙。

11

目击者的证词只指向大概跑走的方向，刈谷和田岛昨天去走访了这个孩子的几个同学，才发现情况比想象的要复杂一点。  
“不然也不至于让你这个精英也来漫无目的地搜索了。”志摩听完田岛补充的详情，和对方闲聊了几句。听起来二人是旧识。  
伊吹跟在一旁小声地吐槽：“到底有几个前男友啊……”  
志摩冲他做了个手势，伊吹撇撇嘴：“好，那志摩ちゃん你要快点过来。”  
田岛没听见伊吹之前说的话，看他跑去路口的背影，转头跟志摩感慨了下：“你这新搭档虽然横冲直撞得难相处，倒是很听你的话。”  
志摩沉默着看向伊吹，对方跑到后转身冲他招手：“之前要他跟刈谷低个头那家伙可是脖子都梗成什么样了。”  
田岛想起来确实听刈谷说过伊吹这人：”毕竟到机搜都一年了，可能终于学会了人情世故……“然后又想起伊吹刚冲着刈谷说秃头：“……一点点。”  
志摩抿了抿嘴，要说什么又不知该从哪开口。  
他们顺着不同的计划路线开始上山，一路走到人迹罕至的地方。志摩仔细地辨认着有没有近期的脚印痕迹，伊吹走在旁边，忽然冒了一句：“哪里怪怪的。”  
志摩停下脚步来看他：“注意到什么了吗？”  
“唔，暂时……还差一点。“伊吹犹豫地捏着食指和大拇指比了个手势，”虽然有这小孩父亲的证词，但未成年人待在这山林中一晚上还是很难想象啊。”  
志摩盯着他的神色：“田岛说，虽然他的同学都不承认知情，但有个小孩看起来就很心虚的样子。大概是帮了他什么吧。”  
“诶——这么重要的情报，不是应该接着问么？”  
“就只肯说可能在山里，具体的一问就说自己不知道。现在的小孩已经没有那么容易吓一吓就开口了，等到明天人还没找回来估计就会哭着来说实话了。”志摩说，“但是，我们没法等到明天啊。”  
伊吹点了点头，突然往前飞跑起来。志摩吓了一跳，还以为他发现了什么，下意识地打算跟上。结果伊吹绕了个圈又跑回他面前：“啊——好久没在奥多摩奔跑过了。”  
“你刚到奥多摩的时候还很年轻吧。”志摩松了口气。  
“二十六岁。“伊吹想了想，“正好是十年前。”  
“十年前……我刚进搜查一课没多久。“志摩瞥见伊吹小心地看他，“那时候就和刈谷不对盘。”  
“刈谷那时候就秃头了吗？”伊吹换了轻快的语气。  
“还没有，但头发掉得厉害。“志摩笑了出来，”你的麦关了吗，虽然现在负责监听的应该是阵马。”  
伊吹冲着对讲的麦喂了几句，又在那吐槽阵马脚臭，耳机里一片寂静：“好像超出对讲机距离了，开了但连接不上。”  
“那你就别又突然跑了。”志摩沉默了一会说道。伊吹刚刚就像放归山林的大型犬一样，开心地疯跑起来。他本来不想说这话的，想着难得伊吹有个地方撒那股野生动物的劲，就像他在警署时也被警犬蹭来蹭去一样，难得没人管他的动物性，看起来有种野生的快乐。  
“不会乱跑的。”伊吹又重复了一遍昨天的回答，“因为已经决定了不再一个人行动了。”  
志摩想着，伊吹一开始来机搜时追人前还知道问他，等着给队长报告了才出东京，结果遇上久住连电话都能直接给挂了。人就是这样，一不小心拨错了开关，就开始崩溃地试探失控能坠落到哪里去。  
——伊吹看起来就像会挣断绳子跑走的野狗。  
志摩转头看了看伊吹，对方正在用袖口擦墨镜上沾上的尘灰，转过头来眼睛亮晶晶地看他：“不要紧张嘛志摩ちゃん，我和你还是在对讲的有效距离内的。”  
——但总会跑回来，带着为什么不来找我的受伤表情，真是奇怪的人。  
志摩想起来警署的那条狗，警犬没法跟宠物狗一样系铃铛。他望向身旁伊吹细长的小腿，如果可以的话，不知道能不能给乱跑的警犬脚踝上系上铃铛。  
他眨了眨眼，意识到自己在想什么，有些惊慌地抬起手。他看着自己的手掌，虚空中抓握了一下，单薄的手套牵扯出褶皱来。  
“呜——虽然以前也觉得志摩ちゃん很色，但今天看起来特别……”伊吹的手从指节中挤了进来。  
志摩就像受惊的猫，感觉自己卷发都快炸起来：“你这家伙——监听耳机还连着呢！”  
“连接还没恢复嘛。”伊吹隔着白色的搜查手套紧紧地抓住了他的手。

他们一路走着，林中只有草芽倒伏的声音。虽然不在搜查车里，但两人任务路上有一搭没一搭瞎聊的习惯还是没变。  
“其实我稍微有点生气。”伊吹轻声说。  
“因为直觉把玩偶硬塞给你，结果好像完全误会了。那个波利丸当时从我手上掉在你面前，其实暗示的不是好运吧。”  
“……我还以为你随便给我了个。”志摩想起来了，刚到奥多摩时他捡起来的那个波利丸，“但是，伊吹。如果没有它的话，我现在还能不能活着说话都是问题。”  
他摸上自己的喉结，搜查手套和纱布连成一片晃眼的白。  
伊吹抓着他的手有点神经质地握紧了，他俩都没说话。平时插科打诨斗嘴惯了，这种时候旁人看来约莫就像是什么大危机一样。  
但其实现在情绪反而比久住事件后要更安定，志摩想，那时候伊吹和他说很多话，两个人却看起来跟要发疯一样危险，九重那段时间又要探望阵马又要看着他俩，看起来跟青春期小孩一夜被迫长大一样。  
其实他们这群人的分岔开关是九ちゃん来着，虽然九重自己大概没意识到。  
从一开始，需要找新搭档那时候开始，他们的生活已经经历了重要的分岔。  
“志摩ちゃん？”伊吹见志摩一直看着自己，歪着头看他。  
“在想还没见到你的时候。”  
伊吹有点不高兴地撇了撇嘴。  
“当时只有你一份履历档案给我，我只好四处找你以前的搭档去问。”志摩看着脚下的草顺着他们走路的方向倒下去，想起来那时候忐忑着四处跑的日子。  
“啊？志摩ちゃん志摩ちゃん志摩ちゃん？！”  
“说起来……当时阵马好像已经知道你了。”志摩挡了挡伊吹越凑越近的脸，也没太用力。  
“咦？”伊吹眨了眨眼，反应一副不知情的样子。  
大概是蒲郡的关系，志摩想。毕竟两人都在组织里待了大半辈子，不知道是不是什么案子交集过。  
“搭档一年过得真是……”志摩岔了下话题。  
“唔。”伊吹的表情真是很好懂，生怕他下一个词就是“乱七八糟”之类的评价。  
“太快了。”志摩说，语气很轻。  
太快了，虽然确实过了好多乱七八糟的日子，但总觉得还应该有更长的未来才对。但九重已经要调职了，阵马住院了很久，时而给他们一种攥不紧什么的空茫感。  
志摩看着阳光洒在草木上，伊吹的手指抓着他的手腕，有体温通过触摸传过来。  
“伊吹。”  
“嗯？”他们轻声交谈，气流的震颤隐匿在微风中。  
“不需要因为这件事就怀疑自己的直觉。”志摩抚摸了下伊吹的指节，“又不是第一次猜错了。更何况，我已经说了，这次不算错。”  
“之前每次，都有志摩去确认细节。”伊吹略低了低头，“所以我没有害怕过。”  
“我跟志摩说过的吧，来到机搜之前，每次都因为这种直觉最后被调走。”  
“嗯。”他们一路向山的高处走去，志摩想着这小孩要是真走的这条路，不知道和伊吹比哪个更野生。  
“队长上次说秋季又要职务调动了。”  
“啊，我不是说怕做错被调走。”伊吹补充道，“只是遇到志摩的事，就会变得更笨。”  
“……我倒是觉得你会变聪明。”志摩有点别扭起来，又用分不清害羞还是率直的口气说着。  
“我之前想。虽然志摩ちゃん你一直把我当笨蛋，但我已经是成年人很久了。”伊吹笑了起来，“可是当个笨蛋成年人也没什么不好。”  
“结果你也没有一直把我当笨蛋嘛。”  
“你当然不是笨蛋。”志摩又别别扭扭地在说很直率的话。  
伊吹笑得很开心：“即使不在一组，教导、习惯，还有很多别的从搭档身上学到的东西，都会一直陪伴着我。蓝ちゃん就是有这种的自信，即使不是每天在一起，我也绝对不会忘了的自信。”  
“……突然说话这么肉麻。”  
“万一志摩ちゃん有一天想丢掉我，想起来了说不定就心软了！”  
“但是，在那之前，我不会放弃的。能抓住你多久，我就不会放手的。”  
我绝对不会放手，这是只有伊吹有的自信和坚定，因为他清楚地知道，志摩是那种你一旦松手就再也无法抓回来的人了。就算他放弃自己，也绝不能松开志摩，这是他的直觉。  
但他的直觉不是完全正确的，总有些微妙的误会。  
“……桔梗上次开会的时候都没料到你真听进去这么久。”志摩想，原来野生动物受伤的表情不是自己的错觉。  
“因为很在意嘛。不要看蓝ちゃん我的履历表看起来乱七八糟的，我可是每一段都很珍惜哦。虽然之前都有点小受伤啦。”  
伊吹超天然的性格也能知道被丢来丢去最后丢到奥多摩的意思，在那里度过快十年后，他突然遇到了志摩，只用一天就意识到了志摩不同寻常。他看起来就像是自负的人，用规则拴住自己。如果你正经地接近他，他也是生硬的紧绷的。但如果你出其不意，他就会和跳起来的猫一样。你是没有办法抓住他的，他像是动物本能一样察觉到什么，然后就逃掉了。  
伊吹是直觉系的意思是，他似乎能听懂，志摩到底是在说真话呢，还是把真心话藏在底下。就像他冲着他大喊搭档杀手时一样，对方说“敢的话就试试看”的意思，大概只有他能理解出完全不同的版本。  
可能是志摩面对他太放松了，伊吹想，那些破绽给了直觉入手的缝隙。他很偶尔地才会不掩饰那种锐利的气质，大部分时候都有种虚假的松垮感，松垮到这个世界怎么样也无所谓，明天死了也无所谓的感觉。而随便感比恶狠狠其实更可怕。事情水落石出之后也是，明知道真相，却懒得和找茬的搜一的人解释。  
真是很难懂的人。  
明明是破坏力那么强的情绪，就像地震一样……又早已习惯了，在眼皮底下也不会意外的事，直到某日突然地动山摇地爆发一次，才发现这并不是应该习以为常的事。  
而伊吹从来不会对任何事习以为常，他的直觉会大叫起来：这里不对劲！  
伊吹眨了眨眼：“志摩，我好像知道了。这边几乎没有蝉声。”

他们分开往山顶悄声走去，人活动的痕迹在附近已经很明显了。志摩没想到的是，走近了看见的竟然是搭得非常规矩的帐篷。  
“现在的小孩出走还真是准备充分……”他小声地吐槽了下，通话频道里的伊吹应了声，想来是也看到了。  
“我先过去。”志摩说完就猫腰向着帐篷过去了，他的手谨慎地搭在后腰的警棍上。  
他站定在帐篷前：“游川。”  
帐篷里窸窸窣窣一阵，一个青少年的脸钻了出来，挂着很重的黑眼圈，看起来有点瘦弱而阴郁。  
“谁？”他低着头，声音有些哑。  
志摩没有拿出警棍：“你朋友铃原让我来的，说是担心你。”  
“那家伙怎么不自己来？”游川直勾勾地盯着志摩。  
“这里离奥多摩中心至少得有十公里。”志摩回想了下无线电断掉的时间点，他现在不能拿手机出来刺激到这个少年，“我可没法让未成年人一个人跑这么深山里。”  
“你不是铃原让来的。”游川却一下子警惕了起来。  
志摩立马反应过来自己说错话了，他把视线从少年的眼移到帐篷上，材质看起来不便宜。他回想了下游川父亲的口供，不像是能狠下心买这个的家庭条件。难怪那孩子调查时支支吾吾，却又不肯完全说清楚，这是知道游川有过夜的地方。  
“啊，啊，小朋友，别误会。我们是警察，警察。”伊吹从一旁冒了出来，吓得游川一个激灵，“这是我的警察证。”  
游川死死地盯着他手上的警察证，志摩开始头疼了，这少年的家庭经历，对警察什么态度还不确定呢。  
伊吹被盯得有些奇怪，他把手上的警察证翻过来看了一眼：“呜哇！志摩ちゃん，早上是不是和你的拿反了。”  
“不靠谱。”游川小声地说。

志摩和伊吹坐在帐篷外，游川抱膝坐在里面，只可怜兮兮地探出个头来。伊吹刚刚被小孩的吐槽暴击了心灵，隔一会就扯断半截草芽，搞得这个像未成年人心灵商谈会的场面更加诡异了。  
“你昨天为什么要在场馆外缠住那个警察？”志摩问。  
“就是那个秃头大叔。”伊吹对着游川指了指自己的头顶。  
“……是我爸爸让的。”  
“他有告诉你原因么？”  
“没有。”游川的嘴唇颤抖着，“……但是，我大概猜得到。”  
志摩的眼神锐利了起来，这边纠缠完刈谷另一边就伤人，而游川自己没回家在山顶住了一晚上，要说不知情简直是天方夜谭。  
“猜到？”伊吹问。  
“……他很讨厌警察。”游川小声地说，“会让我去和警察搭话问事情，本来就不正常。”  
志摩沉默着，这段他们今天已经听刈谷介绍过了。游川家是东日本地震的灾民，调查的结果，大概是因为那次事故失去妻子的事件里认为警察处理不当，对整个组织系统都满怀旧怨。那时候……算来游川五岁，正是刚记事的年纪。  
“我们今早和他聊过。他听起来对奥运前的计划都挺不满的。”  
“……他经常在家说。”  
“说这些计划，面子上好看，实际上管了个开头就撒手了。”游川补充道。  
“……是之前对你们的救助方做得不好么？”  
“……其实育英会挺照顾我的。”游川垂下了眼，“但是，我爸爸却很孤独。”  
“游川ちゃん。”伊吹凑近了些，“无论你父亲做了什么，都不是你的错。”  
游川有点没明白伊吹的潜台词：“但是，眼看着他的状况一天天变坏，我却什么都做不了。”  
“救助机构只救助丧亲的孤儿，可爸爸他，也是眼看着妈妈……却没有人帮他。”  
“我却不知道该做什么，也不知道能做什么。”  
“如果不是我的话，他是不会变成这个样子的吧？如果不是我的错，妈妈也不会……”  
伊吹和志摩并没有得到游川父亲对于当年事件的详细描述，但听到眼前人的喃喃，大致都能猜到一二。  
“游川。”志摩冲游川伸出手，“灾难是不需要你来承担的。”他又扯着自己的伤口，痛得皱了一下眉。  
“警察先生，你的伤……”游川瞪大了眼睛。  
志摩遮掩了下，他沉默着。然而游川已经明白了刚才伊吹的话，他颤声着重复：“对不起，对不起……”  
“都是我的错……我明明知道爸爸他不对劲……”他痛苦地揪住了自己的手臂，发出呜咽的声音。  
游川缩回了帐篷，志摩心中警铃大作，但他从帐篷另一侧钻了出去，而山顶的另一侧坡度陡峭，如果不小心翼翼地攀爬，怕是要一直滚到山脚的溪谷里去。  
“伊吹！”在他大喊的时候，伊吹已经像箭一样冲出去抓住了游川，他俩滚在草地上，游川虚弱得没法挣脱开伊吹的手。  
伊吹压着游川大喊：“成年人谁没有做错过好多事呢！我也曾经犯过很多傻，错到自己没有办法开口告诉重要的人！但是，你还年轻，你不需要自己承担所有事！就算是成年人，也没法自己承担所有事的！”  
“但是，没有人……没有人替他分担啊。”游川的声音仿佛是哀鸣一般。  
伊吹有些发愣。  
“你父亲，他也一直很爱你……他什么都没怪过你。”志摩轻声说，他们从口供中对游川的情况可以说是一无所知，因为他父亲一点都没埋怨过，只在那对奥运前的宣传和流浪汉转移的计划发出冷笑。  
“又要把不重要的成分随便丢在哪么？然后再拉上一层光鲜的幕。”那时他这样嘲讽道。  
“我知道的。但就是因为这样……才很痛苦。”游川把自己蜷缩起来。  
“游川ちゃん。”按着他的伊吹突然开口了，“……很多事情，是没办法的。”  
志摩看向伊吹，没法看见他的神情。但他仿佛能看见那块名为蒲郡的伤疤，而很多事件和情绪就像落入湖中的东西一样，被掩盖的敏感话题也是，或许被淹没遗忘，直到某日水库开闸，突然翻涌上来。  
游川的神色有些惶然。  
“被你们讨厌的警察先生我也遇上过这样的事。最后我哭着问对方为什么会变成这样，是不是我做错了什么。”  
“结果什么也没能改变。明明干的是应该赶在最前的工作，却总是迟到。没有办法。”游川有点惊恐去瞥志摩，而压着他的伊吹神色却并不阴暗，“可是，未来也说不定的。”  
“但是，死了真的什么都没有了。”他凝视着游川的眼睛，感受着身旁志摩的呼吸。  
“没有想死……我没有想去死。”游川哭了起来，“只是想逃跑。”  
“让我们消失，那是多数人的愿望。爸爸是这样说的。”  
“Freak.”他说道，“被这样定义。”  
“那些让世界变成畸形的家伙才是Freak。”伊吹语气坚定，“你只是普通地在活下去。”  
山顶的风掠过他的额发，他紧握住游川。  
“妈妈那时候，说，让我活下去。”游川哽咽道。  
“……让我们活下去。”  
他终于仰头放声哭出来，这之前他的声音就像头埋在水下一样，即使放声呐喊，周围人却看不懂求助的泡泡。  
“人死前的爱……就像诅咒一样。”志摩轻声叹到。

游川是从陡峭的溪谷侧一路爬上来的，他和铃原经常来这边露宿，所以熟门熟路。因为待在家里压力太大，两个少年人经常在这里躲避情绪又分享情绪。  
“难怪一路上我们没发现痕迹。真是胡来，这家伙虚弱成这样……”伊吹正在拆帐篷，挠了挠头。  
志摩轻笑了下：“难得见到比你更野生的。”  
“伊吹我这个T恤可是限定版的，真是的……”伊吹说着抬起了头，志摩站在离山顶转折处一步之遥的地方，即使他知道另一侧不是直下的峭壁，还是有种一瞬间大脑空白的感觉。  
“志摩ちゃん？”  
“嗯？”志摩转过身来，溪流在山底下的声音渺远不明。  
“太近了，不要站在那么危险的地方。”伊吹紧盯着他。  
志摩没有动，他看了看不远处靠着树休息的游川：“那个孩子……需要谁，抓住他的手吧。就像曾经的我一样。”他仿佛站在悬崖边缘。  
“志摩。我昨天不是说我以前在奥多摩做错过事么？”伊吹语气严肃了几分。  
“嗯？”  
“你想听么？”  
“你说我就会听的。”志摩看向伊吹。  
“……”伊吹站起来，他想自己的直觉本质还是正确的，误会的部分虽然也很重要，但——志摩ちゃん就是那种会无意识地坠落的人。他也不去探寻自己本来是怎么样，只是活着当作崩塌的前奏过活。  
直觉和细节确实不同，细节翻开，都是幽微的疼痛，一旦注意到已经千疮百孔。  
他走向志摩，看见他身后陡峭的山势连缀至溪谷。他抓住志摩的手，就像他们彼此做过无数遍的那样。  
志摩的第一反应是想让伊吹松手，他张了张嘴，想告诉伊吹掉下去也大概不会死，看起来最多是骨折的程度，而不放手他俩都得负伤。而伊吹的眼神清楚明白：“敢松手我会一起跳下去。”  
于是他只好开口：“我又不会掉下去。”  
伊吹看向他，知道对方说出来的话和真实相同又有微妙的不同。他想他自己表面看起来大概也是可以一个人活得很爽快的样子，可真实之下志摩是他的精神骨架了，虽然这骨架自己也摇摇欲坠乱七八糟，但他可以努力让他不倒下。只要不倒下，他们两个人都可以活着。  
他们总需要一个支点才行，就像游川的父亲把整个组织的脊梁骨讥讽了一遍，却在口供的最后放软了语气，拜托他们去找到他一样。  
志摩又张了张嘴，没发出声音，伊吹身后的天空一片蓝色。  
如果没有得到足够的爱，就没法去爱别的人。那如果每次都被对方紧握住手，是不是每次都能回握过去？  
他看向伊吹，对方没有再发表任何宣言。  
可无意识的沉默已经足够动人。  
他用力地回握住了伊吹的手，交错相印的生命线紧攥在一起。  
耳机里传来呼叫他们的声音。  
"阵马，九重——帮忙救命——"他俩终于同时大声喊了起来，朝附近正在努力赶来的阵马和九重。

12

九重在半路接应上了他们，接过去背上了脱力的游川，阵马正隔着对讲机骂他们：“说那么夸张！心脏病都快吓出来了！”  
“是，是。只是突然想学一下少年漫……”伊吹摸了下后脑勺。  
“铃原联系了警署。”九重跟他们解释道，“其他人离得远，阵马就带我先过来了。”  
“啊，铃原？”伊吹有点惊讶。  
“嗯，哭得惨兮兮的在那坦白，说宁愿和游川一起承担责任也不要游川失踪。”阵马说道。  
“哇哦，游川ちゃん，听到了没！这不是有超好的朋友嘛！”伊吹拍了拍游川的背，引起九重的抗议来：“伊吹さん，要不是你们受伤了，我真的想打回去了！”  
“九ちゃん不要用敬语说这么可怕的事呜哇……”  
“为什么是‘们’啊……”志摩有点头疼。

他们回到奥多摩署做完交接已经是下午了，剩下的事是搜一那边接手。阵马给九重使了个非常明显的眼色，让他跟在说要在奥多摩闲逛的伊吹和志摩两人后面。  
“心灵的受伤能算工伤吗……”大少爷九重开始研究以前从来没在意过的合同内容。

伊吹和志摩走在路上有一搭没一搭地聊着天，九重开着车在远处走走停停。  
“奥运会快要举办了呢。”伊吹说。  
“还在为错过火炬手申请遗憾吗？”  
“稍微有一点。”他比划了下，“不过那段时间事情太多了，忘了也没办法。但还有机会的嘛，不是说要跑到六十岁。”  
“到时候我会记得提醒你的。”志摩微笑了下。  
“那也太久了！志摩ちゃん，奥多摩的秋景非常美哦。”他盯着他的眼睛。  
“现在还没到夏天呢。”  
“志摩ちゃん才是笨蛋吧！”伊吹气得在那里跳了起来。  
“故意逗你的。”志摩摸了摸他的头。  
“秋天来的话，说不定可以顺便看望下游川。”  
“田岛说会帮他去对接救助组织的。”志摩的语气有些惆怅，“那孩子还能在这里待下去吗。”  
“蓝ちゃん以前周围的人也不喜欢我。”伊吹说，“但是只要有一个人伸出手，别的人就都不重要了。”  
“你说铃原么？”  
“嗯。”伊吹应了声。  
“周围的人啊……”他们走到了溪谷处，志摩站在礁石上向东回望。日月悬挂在这片天空下，天空那边是正论和谬论界限模糊的城市。  
“没看到，不知道，就可以轻松地生活下去。”他想起昨天仿佛什么事件都没发生过的环湖比赛直播。  
他们的工作就是不完全燃烧的工作，他想。每次只站在深渊前凝视，却从不负责跳下去。  
如果你曾经彻底地站在那深渊凝视过一次的话——  
“志摩？”伊吹的头凑近了来。  
“月亮。”  
“啊，弦月。”伊吹抬起头。  
志摩抬手看向自己手掌交错的纹路。没有正解的世界。大部分时间是在做无用功的工作。  
但偶尔地，能选对什么，他看向身旁的伊吹。他身上那阵草木的气息随着天幕的蓝加重而沉静起来。  
“要不要说呢……”他喃喃到，看向天上纯白的月亮。  
“咦，要说什么？志摩ちゃん？”  
“没什么……在想要不要告诉九重和阵马他们。”志摩说，他抓住了伊吹的手，虚握着指节，和对方完全不同的风格。  
志摩按亮了手机的手电筒功能，光映得他半边无表情的脸如白纸。伊吹想，志摩是要演百鬼夜行吗，手中好像提着灯一样。恐怖故事的话果然还是有点——  
“如果我能一直扮演正直的刑警，那是不是也能一直扮演正直的恋人？ ”志摩轻声问道，天幕墨蓝，他几乎要溶化在夜里。  
伊吹离他很近，他的呼吸缠绕着熟悉的气息萦绕在他身旁。  
“之前不是说过了嘛，就像电视剧里讲的一样，把这个想象成共有犯罪之类的。”  
我们是只有梦知道的共犯。之前在医院时，他们这样宣言了。  
无论他们的爱是不是在错误间开始流动的，现在已经不在意了。事件后，如果第二天醒过来看不见对方就会很崩溃。可现在也可以接受了，因为知道还有明日。听起来像是什么走上正途的好故事。不打算再靠痛觉确认爱意的生活。  
——不会去没有你的夜晚，但如果能够笃定不是最后一次相见，那今夜也能安然入睡了吧。  
他们带着双方都能察觉到的紧张感渐渐靠近。  
“不会再辞职了吧，志摩ちゃん？”  
“我不是二十四小时都在了么。”  
“还不够。”伊吹用上了撒娇的语气，自己都觉得有点肉麻。  
“还要加班么？”  
“休息日还有二十四小时。”  
志摩轻笑了一下：“你这是觉得很寂寞么。”  
“志摩ちゃん，电视剧说，对方在问你是不是很寂寞的时候，其实是自己很寂寞。”  
伊吹把志摩的手机按灭了，只有月光照亮他们的眼睛。  
“又要讲电视剧里学的恋爱观吗，喜欢讨厌什么的。”  
“这次确定是爱。”伊吹捧着他的脸吻了上去。  
奥多摩有东京都市见不到的星星，和月光一起照亮夜晚的溪谷，顺着柔和的水声轻抚过曾经嶙峋的礁石。伊吹紧贴着志摩，带着点小小的恶劣没有弯腰，对方只能略微踮脚去继续这个亲吻，拉扯着上衣在腰处露出空隙来。伊吹的手顺着空隙抚摸上肩胛骨去，被志摩踢了一脚小腿。  
“你这家伙是戏弄我还是九重呢。”  
“呜——我已经忘记九ちゃん还在等我们了。都是氛围的错啦，氛围！”  
他们跨过清澈的溪水走回路上去，水流声让志摩想起潮汐的声音。  
往而复始，无法把每次分别当成最后一次，因为我还想再见到你。  
生命有时候也像潮汐……就像现在，他常年的伪装忽然摇摇欲坠。

13

九重送他们回去的路上志摩睡着了，醒来时他和伊吹互相靠着，睡成了一个滑稽的姿势，而九重正用一种老妈子的眼神看着他们：“明早见，我送你们回去。下次不要再这么晚了，我回去还得写灾后心理关怀的提案。”  
第二天早上睡眼惺忪的他们被主办方抓去拍纪念照片了，说是波利丸在网络人气投票中得了第一名，结果四机搜的全去出任务了，等到晚上愣是没逮到人。  
伊吹拿着主办方的捧花，只能用脚把满地的波利丸挪到蜜瓜包车的旁边。九重皱着眉头看他：“伊吹さん，这样总觉得像虐待一样。”  
志摩托阵马又拿了喷漆过来，他把伊吹涂上的I♡MIU的心形符号里涂上了五彩的颜色。  
“不是你说我们在溪谷旁边没看到彩虹很可惜来着。”这样别扭地解释了一句。  
伊吹开心地搂着他的肩，在摄像倒数时把捧花开心地抛了起来，优胜的花从他们的头上散落一地，掠过他们笑意盈盈的眼睛。  
重新成为独立的个体，大概是可以接受面对switch会有的可能性吧。志摩想起昨晚困得昏过去之前和伊吹说的话。错了，但也可以从现在重新开始。会走向怎样的未来呢？ 怀抱着这样的心情——即使错了，也没关系。发生什么我都会去面对的，这样的勇气。  
而没说出口的是，无论开关拨向哪边，我只要不失去你就好。那些无法停止的自毁冲动，曾经被规则绑住，后来不需要规则那种东西了，而是被你。  
我将与你共生，他们带着这样的觉悟活下去了。  
伊吹睡着前，就像小猫小狗一样把蓬松的头蹭在他的颈窝时——  
他们带着共犯的觉悟沉入梦里。

阵马的家人昨晚已经回东京了，最后变成了四人一起坐着九重的车回去。他们和主办方聊了一下昨天的案件，对方对他们消失一天的办案流程很感兴趣，只好让扯淡经验丰富的阵马去应付聊天。  
志摩抬手看了看表，已经过了九点了，这趟旅程已经超过了搭档的二十四小时，也超过了休息日的二十四小时，一路冲撞机关，最后才到现在。  
怎么办案的，无非就是假设，求证，用经验，用时间，乃至用生命。  
做假设的时候，需要默认什么事实。一切可能性的原点，没有就无法开始计算任何概率的原点。如果没有这个原点的假设，那就是无意义的。在一片阳光下，他俩站在分割的阴暗处这样想着。无法改变整个组织，无法挽留整个人生，做着这样无奈的工作，日复一日的错过什么。但是，唯一的，不能不紧握的——  
“从零地点出发。” 伊吹指了指志摩，顺着对方的目光把手指反过来，又点了点自己的心脏，露出一个笑容来。  
准备好，重新开始。就算今天无法，如果没赶上明天的话，还可以去往明后日找寻答案，毕竟，并不是只搭档这么点时间，只要活着，就可能在某个switch得到救赎。规则里是九点上班到九点下班， 二十四小时搭档之后明面上是二十四小时的私人生活，可其实并没有这么明显的分界线，下班之后也不一定能休息满二十四小时，而上班时也不会一直工作，有时候一起去吃饭，有时候在搭档旁睡着。生活和工作的分界线并没有那么明晰，因为有一个人一直陪伴在旁，志摩在四十八小时内确认了这一点。  
世界上总会有人为你忘了死，甚至学会活。   
成为对方的原点，成为一切的“理由”，活着的理由，正直的理由，即使是出于，自私的感情。  
只要心甘情愿。就不用为如何隐藏怪物那一面的狂热而痛苦。  
伊吹转过头，拉着志摩向冲着他们招手的九重和阵马走去。沿途阳光一片灿烂，他们与彼此响亮地拍手，虽然很痛，却放声大笑起来。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可能因为太爱写志摩受伤的剧情所以被自己的文字言灵了，养伤中的作者于是把下篇的战损戏份去掉了（）  
> *有意识地想用不同的方式去写这个故事，想把东亚同人女胃痛pattern扭转成恋爱comedy，但最后无论是哪个好像都没有成功，连上下分割处都还是恶趣味（抱头。在想，要是能给机搜组一个遗憾少一点的分别就好了，所以最后变成了这样。闻到气味的设定并不是什么悬疑主线，虽然会引起误解，但就单纯觉得逐渐坦诚的两人都依旧保有秘密很有意思。如果看完有感想的话，希望能在评论区和我交流w感谢阅读！


End file.
